The present invention relates to a kick scooter, and more particularly to a folding collapsible kick scooter.
Figures from 1 through 4 show a folding collapsible kick scooter according to the prior art. According to this design, the folding collapsible kick scooter comprises a folding collapsible coupling structure connected between the handlebar and front fork assembly 92, which is supported on a front wheel, and the base frame, which is supported on a rear wheel. The coupling structure comprises a bracket 95 fixedly fastened to the handlebar and front fork assembly 92, and a coupling frame 93 fixedly mounted on a front side of the base frame and coupled to the bracket 95. The coupling frame 93 comprises two smoothly arched sliding slots 931 respectively formed on two opposite lateral side walls thereof, and two retaining holes 932 at two distal ends of each sliding slot 931. The bracket 95 has two bottom pivot holes 952 pivotally coupled to the coupling frame 93 by a pivot 96, and two upper coupling holes 951 coupled between the arched sliding slots 931 on the two opposite lateral side walls of the coupling frame 93 by a shaft 97. The shaft 97 is inserted through the arched sliding slots 931 on the two opposite lateral side walls of the coupling frame 93, and moved with the bracket 95 between the two retaining holes 932 at two distal ends of each arched sliding slot 931. A spring member 90 connected between the pivot 96 and the shaft 97 to pull the shaft 97 downwards. Further, a control handle 98 is mounted on the bracket 95, having a hook 981 hooked on the shaft 97. The control handle 98 is turned between a first position where the shaft 97 is lifted and disengaged from the retaining hole 932 at one end of the arched sliding slot 931 on each lateral side wall of the coupling frame 93 for enabling the folding collapsible kick scooter to be collapsed, and a second position where the shaft 97 is released from the hook 981 and pulled downwards by the spring member 90 into engagement with one retaining hole 932 at one end of the arched sliding slot 931 on each lateral side wall of the coupling frame 93. This coupling structure is complicated, and its manufacturing cost is high. Further, the shaft 97 tends to be forced out of the retaining hole 932 at one end of the arched sliding slot 931 on each lateral side wall of the coupling frame 93 by an external force, causing the folding collapsible kick scooter to be suddenly collapsed.
The present invention provides a folding collapsible kick scooter, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible kick scooter comprises a base frame supported on a rear wheel a handlebar and front fork assembly supported on a front wheel, a connecting bar having one end fixedly connected to the handlebar and front fork assembly and a rear end pivotally connected between two arched upright lugs at the base frame by a pivot for enabling the handlebar and front fork assembly to be turned with the connecting bar relative to the base frame between an extended position and a collapsed position, and a quick-release lock installed in the lugs and the connecting bar and controlled to lock the handlebar and front fork assembly and the connecting bar. The quick-release lock is comprised of a locking lever, a holding-down block, a shaft inserted through an arched slot on each lug, and a cap nut. The shaft has a flat rear end moved with the locking lever between two expanded ends of an arched slot on one lug, and forced into engagement with two protruded portions in one expanded end of the arched slot upon a 90.degree. rotary motion of the shaft with the locking lever. The flat rear end of the shaft is disengaged from the protruded portions in one expanded end of the arched slot when rotating the shaft with the locking lever through 90.degree. in the reversed direction. According to another aspect of the present invention, the handlebar and front fork assembly comprises a vertical handlebar stem, and a folding collapsible handlebar connected to a top end of the vertical handlebar stem. The folding collapsible handlebar comprises an outer sleeve fixedly connected to the handlebar stem, two tubular hand grips respectively pivoted to two distal ends of the outer sleeve, and lock means for locking tubular hand grips in the operative position.